


Imagines

by psychadelickate



Series: Imagines [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychadelickate/pseuds/psychadelickate
Summary: Gibbs was kidnapped for two weeks and you finally get a lead with where he’s being kept.





	Imagines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> This is gifted to onekisstotakewithme since it's her continued updates that makes me want to keep writing
> 
> This was an imagine

It’s been a long two weeks and you wait with baited breath to get just a glimpse of him. Squad cars, an ambulance and a fire truck are parked outside the flaming house.  
  
DiNozzo and McGee have already made their way past the yellow crime scene tape, badging their way through to where their Gibbs is being checked by a medic, but your feet refuse to move.  
  
You can see Gibbs looking for his team and nods when he sees the boys, and then his gaze lands on you and you feel the anger rise at him even though you know it’s not his fault he was kidnapped and beaten, and before you know it you’re stalking toward him, anger spurring you on.  
  
He sighs your name and that’s all it takes for the rage to dissipate and the next thing you’re aware of is you’re kissing him, hands grasping onto his shirt like your life depends on it and he’s responding in kind, his arms wrapping around you pulling you closer to him.  
  
You could’ve lost him and that’s not something you’re okay with, so you thank whoever is responsible for keeping him alive and offer to take him home as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Let me know what you think about it  
> If you'd like another imagine, let me know and I'll see what I can come up with.


End file.
